The Horror Series
by hotpinkandpurple
Summary: A series of horror one- shots. Some incredibly weird, but some make sense. Most are just weird though. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Cat's Brother

**Author's Note: Hey! So the reason I don't really ever write and when I do, it sucks, is because I have writer's block. But I'm going to try! This is a series of horror- oneshots. Horror isn't all I'm going to write, but when I have writer's block like this, it's what's easiest to write (for me.) Some may be "scarodies" (scary parodies?) So, I don't want to bore you all too much, so here's the first oneshot. **

**Cat's Brother:**

I am Cat Valentine. I go to Hollywood Arts. My friends are Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, and Beck Oliver. I have a brother. Not a regular brother though. The type who has a bag of plastic body parts in his car trunk. The type who can get 12 gallons of blood so easily it's like it's natural. The type of brother who wants to hurt me.

Why does my brother want to hurt me? I don't know. He's just crazy. He was at a mental hospital but he escaped and called me from a pay phone. He said "Cat, this is all your fault. I'm coming to get you." And then he hung up. He's coming for me right now. I just know he's here. I can't shake the feeling that someone's watching me. I called all my friends. They all told me to call the police. I called the police. They're looking but I know they'll come too late. I hear heavy, heavy breathing. Coming from behind me. I turn around and there stands my brother in a clown suit, knife in hand.

**A/N: So that was Chapter 1 of the oneshot series. So none of them will have anything to do with each other but it's going to be multi- chapter, obviously. Send me your requests! Oh, and Cat's brother's dressed the same as the clown in "Car, Rain, Fire." I know this sucked but it will get better hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Scissoring

**Author's Note: Wow! I already got 2 reviews and someone followed me? Thank you guys so much! Because of that, I'm already writing the next one. Here it is!**

The Scissoring:

Jade was mad. She was really mad. At who? Tori and Cat. Why? She was mad at Tori because she had kissed Beck. She must have changed her mind since that night at the Platinum Awards because now they were together. And they never asked how Jade would feel about this.

Why was she mad at Cat? Because she had gone on a date with Beck before him and Tori got together without telling Jade. She didn't think she'd ever know but her dad was taking her out to dinner and there they were, eating and laughing and- and being happy together. It made me sick.

You may think I get upset over Beck too easily. But how would you feel if your two "friends" went out with your ex- boyfriend when they knew you weren't okay with it? I wanted revenge. I _needed_ revenge. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

My favorite movie, _**The Scissoring**_ is about a girl who kills her two best friends with her favorite pair of scissors. Not that Cat and Tori are my best friends. They're not my friends at all. But anyways, Cat got me those scissors when she was my Secret Santa and they are my favorite pair. Can you guess my plan?

I'm in Tori's house right now, hiding behind her shower curtain, scissors in hand. I overheard that her and Cat are having a sleepover here tonight. They didn't invite me. Not like I would come anyways, but I wouldn't be doing this if they thought of me more. Ugh. I just heard Cat's stupid giggle. And Tori's stupid loud voice. They're here now.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Cat said, probably jumping as she said it.

"What?" Tori replied, enthusiastically. Let's see if she's so enthusiastic once she knows my plan.

"Let's do make- overs!"

"Sure!"

They're coming in the bathroom right now. It's time. I jump out of the shower curtain, scissors in hand.

**Okay, that was one- shot #2 for this series. I thought of "A Christmas Tori" and this idea came. I hoped you liked it! I'm not going to pressure you to review, since it annoys me when writers stop writing just because you don't review, I mean, I'll keep writing anyways, but I'd like it if you would. And you can favorite or follow but I just want you to read it .**


	3. Chapter 3: Trina's Revenge

**Authors Note: I want to give a **_**huge**_** thank you to DamonandBonnie. You are awesome! And thank you to anyone else who has took the time to read this. Okay, I know I've already put the first 2 chapters up today but I love to write so I'm going to try to update a lot. This one is about Trina. Read on.**

**Trina's Revenge:**

"**Look at her!" "She's so untalented." "No one likes her." "She sounds like a dog trying to sing while being ran over- oh wait!- that would sound better than her!" They were all talking about me. Did they think I couldn't hear them? I could hear them perfectly fine. I just try to fit in. I know I'm not perfect but they don't have to be **_**so rude**_**!**

**Like, at least I'm not mean to everybody, unlike that Goth witch, Jade. And she's popular. So I'm going to show them what Trina Vega can do.**

**I had brought a microphone to school. I climbed up the stairs outside where everyone was eating lunch and turned the microphone on. "Hey guys! Attention! Attention!" I said into the microphone. "No one likes you!" Jade yelled. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. Besides Cat. Cat's my only friend. **

"**Just listen, alright?" I snapped. "There is going to be a big show put on in the auditorium after school. I'm not going to be performing in it though. My very talented friend is! Oh and you have to come. They give out free stuff!" A lot of mummers went through the crowd. "So are you going?" I yelled. "Yeah!" Everyone screamed back. My plan was going to work.**

**It was 3:15. The final bell rang and everyone rushed out. Five minutes.**

**Everyone ran out the door and into the auditorium. It's **_**so**_** going to work!**

**The auditorium took 3 minutes to get to from Sikowitz's classroom. So then it'd be 2 minutes.**

**Then, they'd hand out the free stuff. For everyone, it'd take about 2 minutes. Then it'd be time.**

"**Cat!" I hissed. "Whatty?" She said. There was only 25 seconds left. "We've got to get out of here." 21. "Why?" 20. "No time to explain, just come on!" 18. "But I want to see the show!" 16. "There is no show!" 14. "Then why'd you say?-"**

"**I'll tell you outside!" 10. "Fine but wait!" "NO! There's no time!" 6. "But I need to get my giraffe!" "The giraffe's not important!" 2. We were right next to the door. I grabbed Cat's arm and dragged her out right before the bomb went off.**

**Authors Note: I liked writing this one. The timing part was fun and I felt like I was really being timed. Cat and Trina are safe but everyone else was trapped. Trina will probably go to jail and Cat will be traumatized so... yeah. I hoped you liked it! And remember, you can send in requests for what you want me to write.**


	4. Chapter 4: Coconut Milk

**Author's Note: I just updated "Not That Easy" so I thought I'd update this. I came up with an idea just a minute ago and I really like it. This one has to do with Sikowitz… and coconuts… and visions… Read on!**

Coconut Milk:

It isn't my fault. I swear. I kept trying to tell those people but they wouldn't believe me. They think I'm just a crazy former high school acting teacher. I'll show them crazy! I'm in jail right now but it isn't my fault. It all started on day when a mysterious coconut showed up on my doorstep…

(Flashback)

_I heard the doorbell ring and I got up to answer it._

_At the door was a box._

_In the box, there was a coconut. A beautiful coconut._

_It was love at first sight._

_Little did I know, the coconut would land me in jail._

_I drank the coconut milk and it gave me those visions. Like the ones I get everytime I drink coconut milk except for this time it was different._

_They were strong visions. Very strong visions. Good Gandhi, were those visions strong! _

_Anyways, the visions were of my students.. Tori, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Beck, Andre, and all my other un-important students. I was standing in the class when I pulled out something. The class screamed. Then I saw green circles, then black._

_Then I fell asleep._

_The next day, the class got in. I still hadn't drunk all the milk in that fat coconut so I was sipping it right then. Then I felt something. It was a very strong feeling. I then grabbed one of the props for the improv scene I had set up last night. It was a knife._

"_Knifey knife knife knife!" I yelled, holding it up. Everyone started screaming and running, even Jade. I laughed like a maniac. But it wasn't my fault. It was all because of the coconut milk._

_I chased them out. I knew I couldn't hurt them with the fake knife, but at the same time, I thought I could. I'd never want to hurt my students. I love them, I really do. But I couldn't control myself. I shouldn't have drank the coconut milk!_

_Well, someone must have called the police because they showed up before I could find a real weapon and really hurt anyone. At Hollywood Arts, it wouldn't be hard._

_Anyways, they arrested me. I'm going to be in here for 2 years. It would have been longer if I'd actually hurt anyone. I could have gotten out free if they believed me. But they didn't. They just thought I was crazy._

(End Flashback)

So here I am… For two years… Two lonely years. I've only been in here a week but I already miss everything. I'd do anything to get my old life back. I have no idea what I'll do when I get out of this dump. But I do know something I won't do: I'll never drink coconut milk again.

**Author's Note: So, did you like it? I feel bad for Sikowitz :(. I put him in this situation though LOL. Thanks for favoriting, reviewing, and following. It inspires me! Keep it up! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Vega Family

**Author's Note: I **_**still**_** have writer's block. It's really hard to get rid of, actually. Anyways, I have a request from titans vs gods. That's a really good idea. So, it starts now.**

**The Vega Family:**

**Jade's POV:**

Tori's hiding something. I can tell. She's been acting weird this whole past week. I know, we're like, friends now, and friends don't keep secrets. Cat tells me everything. So why shouldn't Tori?

You may wonder how she was acting weird. Well, first of all, she has been all jumpy lately and her acting and singing's been off. She just hasn't been her usually perfect self. Second of all, when I ask her a simple question or try to talk to her, she starts freaking out. Like earlier today, I needed to talk to her about our scene together, which is due tomorrow. Then she pretty much screamed and then realized it and then was like, "Sorry Jade. Now what was it?" She always pays full attention. Usually I'm the one spacing out. What's going on?

I don't know what it is yet but I'm going to find out even if it **kills** me.

**Andre's POV:**

What is up with Tori? She keeps buggin' over nothin'. Today at lunch I pulled her aside and asked what was wrong and she said "Nothing's wrong! What are you, the police? I didn't do anything! Why do you suspect me? What did I do to you? Do you want to **kill** me? Is that it? You want me gone because you think I did something wrong?" She was talking like Grandma! I finally calmed her down and she apologized and I told her that she can talk to me about anything. Then she said, very nervously, "Okay. I know, Andre, I know. Let's just get back to lunch, okay?" And back to lunch we went.

But I'm still really worried. I'm going to find out what's up. I know Jade, Cat, Beck, and Robbie are thinking the same things because when Tori's gone we talk about it. Trina's also been acting weird, even for Trina. I don't know what's going on, but I'll find out. I'll do a**nything** to know.

**Tori's POV:**

They're on to me! They can't know. There's only one thing to do. It's so sad. I love them all, even Jade, in a way, but it has to be done. No one can stay alive knowing the Vega family secret.

They're they are, all huddled up together, whispering urgently. We're outside. Jade catches my eye and looks panicked. She whispers something and they all nod their heads. I'd bet on my life that they were talking about me. And that's a lot to say. I love life. And skin. Human skin. Mmmm… I lick my lips. This is why I've been acting weird: My family: Me, Trina, and mom and dad are all cannibals.

Then why did we just start acting weird? Because we haven't had any human for the past week so it's been making me crazy. I never wanted my friends to find out but it looks like they plan on doing that. Not if I have any say in it.

There's Trina. "Trina! Trina!" I hiss.

She looks all around until she sees me. "What?" She asks impatiently, tapping her foot. "They're onto us." I whisper. She looks confused. "Who? What?" She asks. "Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Cat. They're onto us. They could find out our secret. And we can't let that happen." I say. She nods and her mouth forms an "O." "Oh. _OH._" She says, finally understanding. "That can't happen! My reputation would be _so _ruined!" She whined.

Oh my God. "Trina! That's not what matters!" I cry in frustration. "Yes it is! I'll have no friends!" I wanted to point out that she already doesen't, but that would start an argument and that would just waste time.

"No, Trina. If they found out, other people will find out and they'll lock us up! Remember when we were in Yerba and we got locked up? It'll be like that, except we won't be with other people. We can't let that happen! We can't get locked up!" I cried hysterically. Trina shushed me.

"Tori, stop! You're freaking out. They can't find out. They may suspect things but they'll never find out that we're cannibals!" She said, a little too loudly.

Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and a few other students looked our way. I don't think they really heard what she said enough to understand all of it, but still. Trina was drawing attention, and right now, that was the last thing we needed.

"Trina, shh! You're drawing attention!" I hissed. She smiled and flipped her hair.

"I am? Oh, well, then. I am quite the star." She bragged. I rolled my eyes. She is _**so**_ annoying.

"Trina! We don't _want_ attention!"

"Yes we do!"

"No. Let's just get home before my friends get them first!"

"How will they get in? They don't have a key, do they?"

"No, but Jade's a pretty good lock- picker. Come on!"

Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Cat aren't huddled in their little group anymore. IN fact, they were completely out of site. This is bad. Really bad. We have to hurry!

Neither of us have cars and the bus had already left so we had to run home. When we got there, we were both really tired and out of breath. We collapsed on the couch.

We just started laughing for absolutely no reason at all. Probably because sometimes when you get stressed, you just need to laugh to make it better. At least we got here before Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Cat. Just as I was thinking this, I heard noises upstairs. Trina and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Our parents shouldn't be home from work yet, which could only mean…

Next thing I knew, me and Trina were racing up the stairs. When we got up all them, we were even more tired than before. But that didn't matter. What did matter was that someone- wait, no, some _people- _are up here. And I think we all know who those people are.

We went to my doorway. The door was wide open. We saw them. There they were. Reading my diary, which had _the secret_ in it. Beck saw us and his eyes widened. He pointed to me. The others looked at me. They looked like deer caught in headlights. They knew, obviously. Me and Trina stepped into the room and Trina closed the door behind us.

"We hate to do this, but you leave us no choice." I said, taking another step forward.

"We're so sorry." Trina said. "But you shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business."

"P- p- please, don't!" Cat said fearfully. I felt horrible. I knew I would regret it. I knew I would miss them. But I'd regret it even more if I didn't do it.

Jade didn't even try to fight us. She was frozen in fear. Even Beck, Mr. I'm- not- scared- of anything looked terrified. "Say goodbye." I said. "Goodbye," they all said back with tears in their eyes.

**Author's Note: So that ended up a lot longer than I intended it to be, but whatever. It took me a long time to write this. I know it kind of sucked, but the next one will be better. This is my longest chapter so far. Yay! I'm not very happy with this one. It had a weird ending, but I wasn't sure what to do with it. The next one will either be:**

**(A: About Rex and Robbie and a switch of roles.**

**(B: Have to do with Lane and some new lotion.**

**(C: A more murderous version of Who Did It To Trina.**

**It'll probably be C but it depends on what you vote for. I'll do all of them eventually. Send in your requests and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Advice

**A/N: It's been forever, I know. But I decided to update this anyways. I swear I'll do the more murderous version of Who Did It To Trina for the next chapter but I'm being kind of rushed so I need to write something shorter. So I'm going to write about what happens when Lane's "good advice" to Cat totally backfires. Hope you like it!**

**Advice:**

Cat Valentine sat in Lane's, her school's guidance counselor's, office. She was there because of her "problems." It wasn't her, it was the other kids. She didn't know why no one could understand that! They always made fun of her, bullied her, called her stupid and much worse. There was much, much more to. Her parents were nice- most of the time. Sometimes her dad could be mean but she wasn't allowed to tell about that. Her "problems" were caused by stress and she was actually surprisingly smart. She just didn't come across as it because she tried not to. She didn't want to live in the real world. She wanted to live in an imaginary world, with rainbows and happy people and candy and lots of colors, but people always tried to prevent her from it. They always said that she needs to live in "the real world," and she does. She just tries to see it differently.

Anyways, Cat's "problems" wasn't the main reason why she was in Lane's office. It was mainly because the bullying was getting much, much worse. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She had broke down, crying when kids started calling her names when she walked into class. She just wanted to be accepted, but a person like her couldn't be. It made her extremely sad.

Anyways, Tori, Robbie, Jade, Beck, and Andre tried to make her feel better. They all tried to comfort and support her by saying those kids were total idiots. She loves her friends. They're never mean to her (besides Jade sometimes, but she knows she doesen't mean it,) and they're the only people that accept her.

Sikowitz is also always there to help. That's another reason why he doesen't like "the reactors." They're always mean and can never just mind their own business and let her be. He went and got Lane while Tori, Robbie, Jade, Beck, and Andre comforted her and Lane brought her to his office. Lane was also very nice. He would actually listen to Cat, but he couldn't know everything. No one can and no one ever will. Not if it's up to her family.

"Now, Cat. I see you've been having some- _problems-_ lately with the other kids here at Hollywood Arts." He said gently and calmly. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I jumped to my own defense anyways. I am _very_ easily offended. And if you knew everything about me, you'd know why.

"It just means," he replied patiently, "that I know how some of the kids here have been treating you. Not good." Oh. Not good could not be more of an understatement.

"Totally not good," I reply, nodding.

"So I need to tell you something. When I was a kid, I got bullied too." He admitted. I was shocked. I never thought adults got bullied. I guess that's why some are so mean. But Lane's so cool! He doesen't deserve to get bullied! "You were? Why?" I asked. "Oh, there were lots of different reasons. My family was poor, I was sort of shy and socially awkward, the list goes on… Anyways, kids can be cruel. Now, if I didn't have any personal experience with this topic I would have just said "ignore it." But I know it's not that easy. At all." I nod. I totally get what he's saying. "So I have some advice for you." Yay! Advice! Hopefully this can help me!

"Okay, so don't get mad. Get even. Now, this doesen't mean bully them back or anything like that. It means, hold your head high." I lifted my chin up. "Not literally. Just move on with your life. Don't let them rule it. Do whatever it takes to make _you_ happy. Cat, you're an actress. You can pretend to be happy, I know it. And I know you want to _really_ be happy, not just pretend, but you have to fake it 'till you make it, right?" Hmm… That was really good advice. I wonder how I could possibly pretend to be happy with all that's going on with my life now though. But he's right. I'm an actress, and any good actress can fake emotions easily. Except for one thing. According to my bullies, I'm not a good actress. I suck at acting and singing and must have got in the same way Trina did. Ugh. I hate those people so much. But I thought about his words.

"_Do whatever it takes to make you happy."_

Hmm… An idea just came to me. Maybe I'll be able to pull it off. That's a big maybe, but I have to try, right?

"Thanks, Lane. That really helped. See you later!" I said cheerfully, getting up and grabbing my stuff and walking out. I had been excused from school for the day, so I could start my plan. But to start my plan, I needed to talk to a few people first…

I'm at Tori's house now. It's been two hours since I thought of my plan and I'm ready to put it in action. Too bad I have to wait until tomorrow. Well, I guess it gives me some time…

Everyone is here. Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and, of course, Tori and Trina. I need to get Tori, Beck, and Andre out of my way because they'll ruin my plan. Jade, Robbie, and Trina will be perfect for it. My brother already knows about it, I filled him in earlier. He's super excited about it, because him, like Jade, Robbie, and Trina, is known as a freak. He doesen't go to my school but he'd be more than happy to help me, even if it could get us both into some serious trouble.

We all hang out and laugh until Tori's mom, Mrs. Vega comes down and tells Tori that she needs her to go to the grocery store with her and her dad and that she could bring 1 or 2 friends with them if they could help out. Beck and Andre both volunteer. Perfect. Mrs. and Mr. Vega both love them. Well, they don't exactly _love_ them, but they prefer them to the rest of us. Anyways, they leave, leaving just me, Jade, Robbie, and Trina.

At first we just sit in awkward silence but then I decide it'll be the perfect time to tell them my plan. With enough convincing, I know they'll all agree.

"Guys." I says. "I have something really important to tell you." I say. They look over at me with semi- interest and I continue talking. "I have a plan."

Everyone agreed to my plan and we all left when Tori's parents, Tori, Andre and Beck came back. I went to sleep extra- early tonight. I can hardly sleep though. I'm so excited about the plan!

The next day at school, everything's all set up. It's gym time, well not exactly gym time, because we don't have normal gym or a normal gymnasium at Hollywood Arts, but it's the time when everyone goes into the auditorium for free time to talk and practice singing, acting, dancing, playing instruments, or whatever they do. My brother is on top of one of the latters in the gymnasium but nobody notices him besides me, Jade, Robbie, and Trina. He grins wickedly when he sees us and we do the same. We walk in and head over to Tori, who's talking to Melissa and Randi, two other kids who go to Hollywood Arts who aren't mean to me. Then again, they're not really mean to anybody that I know of. They're generally nice people and they barely know me. But I still don't want them to be in the bad part of the plan so I've figured out a way to protect them.

The clock is ticking. Tick- tock- tick- tock- tick- tock- tick- tock and soon enough it's 1:59. Free time ends at 2:15 so if all goes well, victory will be mine by then. Tori, Melissa, Randi, and the rest of the people who are not going to get destroyed continue talking while I stare at the clock. 3:00. Here we go.

I look up at my brother on the latter and he gives me thumbs- up. I give him one back and he swings on the rope, across the gymnasium, and people clear out of his way. Jade, Robbie, and Trina have already ran out the door. I get Tori, Melissa, and Randi out right before my brother knocks the bucket down. He also runs out of the door so he's safe. The bucket is filled with blood and explosives that if get touched by blood, blow up. My brother's really weird and so are his friends. He got it from one of them. I lock the doors and we watch through the windows. Tori, Melissa, and Randi won't stop questioning us about what the heck is going on but we're not listening. We watch the people get covered with blood and explosives and watch them gradually blow up. I feel a little guilty, but they never did anything for me. Why should I?

Tori, Melissa, and Randi stare in shock, practically paralyzed. Me and the others grin. We finally have freedom. Tori, Melissa, and Randi start running away from us, still in shock, and we just stand there, now a little clueless on what to do. We have no idea how this will go down. The building starts to burn and we see Sikowitz, Lane, and the other teachers standing at the front of the building. They're safe. Good. Just like I wanted. We run before they can see us.

We head home and we know that we'll get caught. The police will probably come and take us away and we may burn in Hell for what we did. But, it was just revenge. They deserved it, so I'm willing to take punishment and be responsible for what I did. No matter how bad it gets, I know that those kids won't be able to hurt me and my friends anymore. And that's all I want.

**A/N: Okay, wow. I did not intend for it to be that long. I know I said I needed to write something short but I guess I changed my mind. Anyways, what did you think? You all probably think I'm some psychopath with a seriously messed up mind but no- well, I'm not a psychopath, I would never do what the people in my stories do, but I do sort of have a messed up mind- but whatever. I loved the blood- explosive trap, even though it was so fake. It's so cool. Anyways, read, review, whatever. That's my motto. Read, review, whatever. :D**


End file.
